Never Let them see you cry
by eddie-angel
Summary: Something that starts out as a routine case turns into something much more for Lily and the Cold Case team. LS. Chapter 20: Trainwreck,is now up. COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

**Never let them see you cry**

**Chapter One**

Lily ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. She had looked through a few old case files and still hadn't come up with any leads or intelligent thoughts on any of them. She could always just go home to her cats. But then what would she do? She spent so much of her time working that she didn't exactly have much of a social life.

She started day-dreaming and became lost in thoughts of what it might be like if she had someone she could go home to, someone who'd care about her and be there for her when she had had a really hard day with one of her cases. Her thoughts turned then to Kite. Although at first she had found him and his persistent flirting annoying, after a while it almost became a comfort to her. She knew that if she wanted she could take a chance and start a relationship with him outside of the office. This knowledge had made her feel in control of the situation so also more comfortable with the idea of seeing him.

She had let down the barriers that had shielded her and let him into her life. And she had nothing to show for it at all, only the hurt he cause her, which still lingered painfully inside her. Why had she trusted him and let him in? Damn how stupid had she been! She had let him in because she was lonely and desperately searching for comfort and security in her life, and some part of her believed that he could somehow provide such a thing.

With these thoughts of Kite came the memories of their first kiss and then that time they had gone dancing together. She forcefully shut her eyes as if that would somehow block these images and then pain that they brought with them. Tears started to well up in her eyes and she fought hard to keep with back. She dug her nails into her forearm hoping that somehow the physical pain would override the emotional one. It was something she had learnt to do when she was a teenager when someone had said something hurtful to her, as she could never let him or her see her cry. It had always been successful in the past, and she hoped it wouldn't fail her now.

She was the only female detective in the homicide division and was damned if she was going to let them see her cry. She was never allowed to be afraid, or get emotional about a case; she had to be strong, even if she didn't always feel strong. It was a constant fight for her to keep up this façade of strength. A few tears escaped and slid down her cheeks. She rested her head sideways on her arms on the table. It was late, and she was tired and sick of fighting.


	2. So Beautiful

Chapter Two

Scotty, Stillman, Vera and Jefferies were leaving to go for a drink. At a break in their conversation Jefferies turned to Scotty and said " Hey is Lil' coming for a drink?"

"I'll go and find out", replied Scotty, " you guys can go on ahead and we'll meet you there."

He walked back down the hallway and into the office. They each had there own desk space in here except for Stillman; since he was the boss he had an office all to himself. Scotty scanned the room and was surprised by what he saw. Lily was asleep with her head resting sideways on her arms.

He couldn't help himself; he just stopped and starred at her. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep. Hell, he thought, she looked beautiful all the time. He took a few steps closer and saw glimmers of tears on her checks, she'd been crying. Seeing them hurt him deep inside. He fought the impulse to wipe them from her face. He didn't like seeing Lily hurt, but he could never help her because she wouldn't let him. She wouldn't let anyone in. That was of course with the exception of Kite. It made him angry to think about Kite right now, knowing that it was probably partially his fault she had been crying.

Had he ever given any thought to how much courage it had taken Lily to open up to him and let him see her for real? Scotty didn't think so. Lily had been ever more silent in the two months since her and Kite had broken up, and it hurt Scotty to think about how many more barriers she would have since put up.

Although Lily was beautiful she was also stubborn and headstrong, qualities that attracted some guys but scared just as many away. But Scotty wasn't intimidated of her because of these features, and although he had tried to convince himself otherwise he was actually extremely attracted to her because of them. She showed such initiative with her work and was sympathetic to a victims family. Instead of seeing her as headstrong and stubborn he had come to see her as being strong-willed and courageous.

Slowly his mind returned to the reason he was there in the first place. He knelt down beside her desk and watched her a bit more. Up this close he could clearly see the small freckles that sprinkled over her nose and cheeks onto her pale skin. He didn't think he had even been this close to her before. He reached out and gently tapped her arm and clearly spoke her name to wake her up.


	3. Concern

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the great reviews, this chapters longer than the other ones so enjoy. P.S. The first section is Lily's POV and the second is Scottys.**

Lily woke with a start. "Sorry," said Scotty, before Lily had even had time to think, "The guys and I just wanted to know it you wanted to come for a drink. Lily sat up and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ears, trying to mask the embarrassment of being woken up by her partner.

"Yeah sure, but where is everyone?" she asked looking slightly confused.

"They've already gone, I said we'd meet them there" said a slightly nervous Scotty, hoping that she didn't somehow know how long he'd been watching her sleep.

"Oh ok. Sorry that I fell asleep, I feel sort of embarrassed now". Her place skin was starting to turn slightly pink on her cheeks.

" It's alright Lil, no need to be embarrassed," said Scotty with a smile spread right across his face.

Lily smiled back. She liked Scotty and had known him for a while know so she wasn't sure why she suddenly felt so embarrassed about him seeing her sleep. She had feelings for Scotty, but she wasn't exactly sure what they were or what they meant. She liked him a lot, but whether it was more than her just liking his friendship than anything else she didn't know.

She grabbed her coat and scarf off the back of the chair and picked her bag up off the floor. They didn't talk much as they made their way back down onto the street and out to his car. He walked ahead of her and opened the passenger side door for her. She sat down and he closed the door before making it around to the drivers side and climbing in. As he pulled out into the slow, steady stream of traffic he turned to her. She turned towards him and caught him watching her. He looked back out the front window then turned to her and again and said " Lily are you ok? Because you haven't been yourself much lately and I'm getting worried about you."

Lily was touched by his concern for her and smiled at him before answering " Yeah I'm ok, I've just had a lot to deal with lately that's all".

" Ok then but if you do want to talk about it you know I'm here for you Lil, just remember that" Scotty replied, aware that it might sound a bit cheesy but he was being honest so it didn't matter.

"Thanks Scotty, it means a lot to me," Lily said smiling again. Even though she had only slept for about half an hour she felt much more refreshed and calm. She and Scotty talked about a few different things for the next few minutes before they pulled up nearby their destination. They got out of the car and walked towards the pub.

* * *

Scotty moved aside and held the door open for Lily to walk in ahead of him. They found the guys seated at their regular table, already sharing a round of drinks.

She walked over to the table and took off her scarf and jacket and hung them over the back of the chair. She sat down and Scotty did the same. He had Lily on one side and Vera on the other. They chatted for a few minutes until the boys had finished their rounds before Lily volunteered to get the next. No one argued to her buying so she walked up to the bar.

Scotty watched her as she walked. He loved the way her shirts emphasised the curves of her waist and how her pants showed of the gentle curves of her hips. His eyes continued to wander down her body where they sopped his gaze resting on her butt. Her pants definitely showed that off well too, he thought smiling to himself.

Vera asking him about the game that was on TV last night dragged him out of his thoughts. They started to talk about the game discussing almost every aspect of it.

Lily came back over to them carrying their drink son a circular tray as if she was a waitress. She sat their drinks down in front of them before resuming her place between Scotty and Jefferies.

Not being much of a sports fan Lily remained quiet during their sports orientated conversation. They had a few more rounds before Lily announced she was leaving. Scotty stood up and said he should probably get going too. They said their goodbyes and left.

"Hey Lil', do you wanna ride?" Scotty asked. He was shivering slightly as his body hadn't yet adjusted to the cold.

"Coz its on my way".

"Alright then" she said. She followed him over to his car where he once again opened the door for her.


	4. Breathtaking

**A/N: Just wana say thnx to pplz who have been reviewing!**

She watched silently as he walked to the driver's side and sat down. They started driving and talked once again about nothing in particular.

She watched him as he drove. His shirtsleeves had been rolled back past his elbows. Her gaze travelled upwards to his face. His eyes were focused intently on the road and didn't notice her watching him.

Suddenly he turned to he and caught her watching him. He didn't say anything; he just smiled and then adverted his gaze back to the road.

She looked out the side window watching streetlights blur as they drove on. She smiled. She didn't know how her mood had managed to change so dramatically. Before she had been crying and considering going home and drinking until she forgot why she had started. But now she felt happy and content. And really tired she realised yawning.

"Not still tired are you Lil?" questioned Scotty flirtatiously smirking at her.

"Not all at" she said trying to stifle another yawn as they pulled up outside her place.

"Thanks for the ride Scotty" said Lily as she climbed out of the car.

"Anytime, you got your keys?" his asked her, his face holding mixed expressions.

"Yeah I think so," replied Lily searching through her bag.

"Ahah I've got them" she said triumphantly, "Thanks again for the ride, I'll cya tomorrow."

"Yeah all right cya tomorrow".

He waited in the car until she made it inside. Then he drove away.

* * *

Walking through the front door, Lily was met with hungry calls from her two cats. She went into the kitchen and fed them before preparing herself a drink and settling down on the couch. She picked up the remote to her CD player off the coffee table. She switched it on and the sound of Switchfoot's you already take there filled the room. It was one of fifteen songs on this CD, which she'd mixed herself.When all I have is on the floor divided, divided And I'm a world away from being 

_Behind you're eyes is where I know I'll find it, I'll find it_

_Coz who you are defines my dreams_

_You already take me there; you already take me there_

_You already take me there_

_Heaven in the here and now_

Sometime after that she awoke and saw that the CD player was now up to track 15. She switched it off and fell back asleep almost immediately.

When she woke up later darkness still covered her house. She looked over at the VCR. It said the time was 5.45am. No point in her trying to go back to sleep now. She slowly sat up and walked to the bathroom to have a shower. She stood under the warm water letting it relax all her muscles and ease away her tension. She washed her hair and then shaved her legs. She liked having them shaved even if she would be wearing long pants all day.

She wrapped the towel around herself before going into her bedroom and choosing her outfit for the day. She decided to wear black pants and a light blue blouse with ¾ length sleeves. She pulled her hair back and clipped it up the same as usual. She applied a little makeup and made sure that her cats had enough food to last them the day. She called the taxi company for a ride to the office. They said it could be there in 15 minutes. She collected her scarf, coat and bag before heading outside to the taxi. Outside is had started snowing. Her breath caught in her chest at the sight the snow glistening in the sunlight. It was truly breathtaking.


	5. Crime of Passion

Scotty arrived at work the next morning feeling particularly unenthusiastic. It had been a couple of weeks now since they had actually had a case to work and it was driving everyone crazy. They had now completed all their paper and had gone through a couple of hundred old case files. He hung his coat and scarf over the back of his chair. He then continued over to Stillman's office.

"Hey boss, please tell me we have a case, or anything that will be even slightly challenging?" He didn't think his eyes could take much more reading.

"No nothing yet, I'll tell you if we have anything come in."

With that he went back out and got a cup of coffee from the break room before sitting at his desk. Just then Lily arrived.

"Hey Scotty, we got anything yet?"

"Nah nothing," he replied, "well not yet anyway."

"Damn, that means more case files. You want some coffee?"

"No thanks, I'm fine," he said showing her his mug.

While she was getting coffee, he went and got two boxes out of the storage room so they could start work. He sat one of them by her desk and placed the other one on his own. It was marked S. Gallagher 10/92. He opened the box and took out one of the files.

Sharon Gallagher was a 32-year-old Caucasian female born June 13th 1960. She was married to Pete Gallagher and they had a four-year-old son, Matthew, and a two-year-old daughter, Kellie. Sharon was stabbed to death on the 22nd of October 1992. The case file had been summarised to the police's knowledge at the time. The report read like this- Sharon had returned home with Kellie after dropping Matthew off at pre-school. Her husband was at work (he worked for Virax, a software development company), his presence there was verified by two colleagues. The stabbing was so violent and irrational that the forensic psychologist who had assisted the police said it seemed like a very personal murder.

Everyone who had a motive had an alibi and everyone they interviewed with no alibi had no foreseeable motive. Must have been frustrating as hell for the investigating officers thought Scotty.

He had become so engrossed in his case file that he hadn't even noticed that Lily had come back into the room with her coffee and had started to read through the case files out of the box he had placed by her desk.

"Scotty, you got anything there?" She said spinning around on her chair so that she was facing him when he turned around.

"Huh, ahh… I'm not sure," he said his mind still wandering through what he had read.

"Okay, you just seemed very into what you were reading, so I thought you might have something."

"Nah I was just thinking about it, I mean they don't seem to have anything on this at all. It was a crime of passion and yet they couldn't come up with anyone who had motive and didn't have an alibi. And the evidence got them nowhere. The only blood found was the victim's; there were no hair follicles, skin cells, or unusual fibres anywhere. The only thing they found were prints on the handle of the knife. They were run through all the databases and came up with nothing. The prints were compared to all the suspects, the family, everyone one who was involved."

Lily slide her chair over to his desk and together they examined the autopsy reports, evidence bags and statements collected by the police.

"Anyway what did you have?" he asked her.

"Murder of a 24-year-old accountant, they had hit a dead end until some guy confessed to the murder although there was no evidence pointing towards him. He was arrested and charged with the murder but then later changed his plea too not guilty. The charges had to be dropped because there was no evidence connecting him to the crime and apparently his confession wasn't enough."

"Do they know if he was actually guilty in the first place?" asked a puzzled Scotty.

"I'm not sure, I haven't read right into the reports yet."

Just then they were interrupted by a call coming from the phone on Lily's desk.

"Hello. Oh alright. Yeah I'll come right out and see him. Thank you. Bye." She hung up the phone and looked over to Scotty. They've got somebody whose waiting to see me in reception.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah it will be okay, I'll tell you if I get anything."

She left the room leaving Scotty alone once again with the boxes of files.

* * *

Out at the front desk the receptionist informed Lily that she had let the man wait in one of the homicide interrogation rooms while they checked to make sure she was available to see him. She walked over to the room and through the door.

"Hi, I'm Detective Rush, you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah I'm PC Hughes, and I was told you're the one to speak to in regards to cold cases." Lily wouldn't have taken this guy for a cop. He was young looking with blonde hair, brown eyes and an athletic build. She figured he must have just come off a shift as he was still at the station but was not in his uniform.

"Yeah that's right, why did you want to see me?"

"Well we busted this guy today for dealing pot and when I entered his prints in the system it came up with a match to an unsolved homicide from a few years back. I thought you guys might be interested."

" Okay then, I'll need to talk with that guy. But first can I get you to write down what case it was from so I can pull the files?"

"Yeah alright."

He jotted down the name of the victim and the date of the murder onto a piece of paper.

"Thanks for that PC Hughes" she said smiling. Finally she and the team would have something to work on.

"Anytime, and you can call me Dave" he said smiling flirtatiously at her.

"Well thank you Dave," she said before exiting the room. She couldn't believe it she had just been flirted with by someone who looked like he was just out of high school. She felt flattered by it and smiled to herself.

Lily decided that before she told Scotty she would at lease try to find the box out of storage so they could get to work. She looked through the storage room and couldn't find it anywhere. Then she remembered Scotty had taken to boxes in this morning. Maybe will she had been talking to _Dave_ he had got another box out.

"Hey how did the interview go?" asked Scotty when he saw Lily come back into the room.

"Rather well actually, except I can't find the box that I'm looking for."

"Well what's the name maybe I have it here." Lily was right, he had gotten another couple of boxes out of storage.

She looked at the piece of paper in her hand and then read it to Scotty. "S. Gallagher, 10/92."


	6. What's going on?

She looked at the piece of paper in her hand and then read it to Scotty. "S. Gallagher, 10/92."

"Lil, that was the one I was just telling you about, the one that they had no leads on. You mean they've got something now?"

"Yeah, maybe. You remember the fingerprints on the knife? Well the man who just came to see me is PC Hughes; he entered the guy's ten card into the system and it came up with a match to that unsolved homicide.

"So what was he busted for?" Scotty's enthusiasm had just skyrocketed.

"Dealing near a school" said Lily.

"Well is he willing to make a deal with us?" said Scotty standing up from his chair.

"I don't know, lets go find out shall we?" said Lily with a smile.

When Lily told PC Hugh's to have him brought up to homicide for interrogation he was more than happy to reply to comply with her request. While they were waiting they went over the case file again quickly so that they could see exactly what they were dealing with.

"This guy, Kenny Tiler wasn't an original suspect, he isn't mentioned anywhere in these files" stated Scotty as he read the files.

"Sharon was stabbed seven times to her upper body. She had cuts all over her hands and forearms. She fought for her life," said Lily, her voice wrought with disgust.

Just then PC Hugh's came back into the room. "Detective Rush, he's here now. His names Kenny Tiler and he has no priors in the system.

"Okay thanks," said Lily standing up and taking off her coat.

"No problem," said Hugh's who looked her up and down before leaving.

After he left Scotty laughed and Lily looked back at him. "What's so funny?"

"Your little friend PC Hugh's was just checking you out."

"He was not," she said laughing a little.

"Trust me Lil he was, and he wasn't even discreet about it," said Scotty. At least when I do it I'm not that obvious he thought.

"Oh shut up," said Lil as she playfully hit him on the arm, "come on, we've got work to do."

* * *

When they went into the interrogation room Lily's eyes took in Kenny's appearance, saving his image to her memory for future reference. He was white with dark hair and dark brown eyes. He was un-shaven and he looked as though he'd had the same clothes on for a few days now. The sleeves of his jumper had been rolled back and revealed to Lily a history of drug abuse. He probably dealt drugs to pay for his own addiction. He looked like he was in his late twenty's or maybe even early thirties.

"I'm Detective Rush and this is Detective Valens. We're with homicide."

"Well then I think you have the wrong room, I ain't killed nobody."

"You sure about that Kenny? Coz that's not we've come to believe," said Scotty, who was glad to be back interrogating suspects again.

"Well let's see Kenny, where were you 22nd October 1992?" said Lily.

"Hell lady are you for real? I can't remember last week how do expect me to remember back that far?"

"First of all it's Detective Rush not 'lady', and second of all I expect to you to remember where you were unless you want to spend the rest of your miserable life in prison."

"I already told you, I don't know anything."

"Well how about we refresh your memory for you Kenny. On the 22nd October 1992 a woman called Sharon Gallagher was stabbed to death."

Scotty threw a picture on to the table in front of Kenny. "Do you know this woman?" he asked.

"So what if I do. It's all in the past now. Why are guys interested in something that happened… what… 12 yeas ago?"

"Because that's what we do Kenny. So you had better get talking unless you want a one-way ticket to jail. Coz we'll be more than happy to give you one." Lily was getting sick of this guy's smart-arse attitude.

"Wait a second, you can't send me to jail just coz I saw some chick 12 years ago."

"You didn't just see her, you fingerprints were on the knife that killed her. And plus I thought you couldn't remember back that far," said Scotty.

"Well the picture must have jogged my memory. But yeah I saw her around once or twice."

Finally the questioning was getting them somewhere, thought a relieved Lily.

"Well how do you explain your fingerprints on the murder weapon?"

"I…I don't suppose I have much of choice now do I. Well back in 92 I was 17 and a bit wild. Me and my mates got high one night and they dared me to break into that lady's house and steal her jewellery. Well I did, break in I mean, and then I saw her lying there on the floor. I went over to her and pulled the knife out of her chest. Then I realised that it would look I'd killed her so I dropped the knife and got the hell out of there."

"Well did you see anyone near the house around that time?"

"No I was too scared to hang around, hell I didn't wanna end up looking like that."

Lily and Scotty left the interrogation room a few minutes later taking with them there picture of Sharon. "So where to now?" asked Scotty. "We didn't really get anything useful out of that guy."

"I guess we go and tell the family we are re-opening the case."

* * *

By this time they had informed Vera and Jefferies that they had a new case to work on. Vera pulled the last known address of the victim's family. Vera and Jefferies then set out to find out what Kenny had been up to over the last few years and see whether his story checked out. Lily and Scotty were to visit the victim's family.

They knocked on the door and were greeted by a girl who was around 14.She was tall and slim with shoulder length blonde hair. She looked like a younger version of Sharon. Scotty assumed she was Kellie.

"Hi, we're Detective's Valens and Rush," he said as they simultaneously held up their badges, "is your father home?"

"Yeah he is, I'll go and get him, please come in"

They stepped in the door and took off their coats. Scotty motioned for Lily to hand him hers so he could hang it near the door. She smiled and handed it to him.

He was distracted from Lily's smile by a man, presumably Kellie's father.

"Hi, I'm Detective Rush and this is Detective Valens."

"I'm Pete Gallagher. So what's this about, is Matt in some kind of trouble again?"

"No this doesn't have anything to do with Matt, it actually has to do with Sharon's death. We have a lead on her case and came by to tell you that we are re-opening it" said Lily.

The man looked his eyes sad and grey. "Oh ok then. What makes you think you'll be able to find out who killed her this time?"

"But isn't it worth a try? We might not solve it, but what if we do?"

"Well then you can come here and tell me which bastard is responsible for tearing my family apart. I'm sorry if I seem ungrateful, it's just that I don't want to get my hopes up for me or my kids. Its been hard enough already for them growing up and never knowing what happened to their mother."

* * *

With that Lily and Scotty said goodbye, collected their coats and went back to the station. "So where does that leave us?" asked Scotty. He didn't know what had come over him, but he hadn't been able to keep his eyes off Lily all day. It must be her blouse he had decided. It brought out the blue of her eyes to vividly, and attracted him to them every time her saw her.

"Well Pete didn't seem to think that the police had done a very thorough job last time so how about we start from the top. Let's see if she's in our databases."

Five minutes later the computer had finished its search and showed nothing. She hadn't had a criminal record.

Scotty decided to search for her birth certificate in the Birth's, Deaths and Marriages database, since he couldn't be bothered searching through the box to find it. What he saw shocked him a bit but he figured it might have been typographical error. So he pulled her Social Security number as well.

"What the… Lily look at this out." She walked over to him and leaned over his shoulder so her eyes could gain access to the computer screen.

"Sharon Gallagher didn't exist before 1985."


	7. Thoughts Of You

Chapter 7- Thoughts of you

Lily stood and just stared at what she was seeing. Her head immediately flew to the most enticing ideas of what this could mean, but she tried to rationalise her thoughts.

"Maybe she just changed her name?" she said. It was a reasonable enough thought. Maybe not the most interesting but reasonable none the less.

"Yeah," said Scotty, "Or maybe she was in the Witness Protection Program. That could explain a lot of things."

Yes it could, thought Lily, like why there seemed to be no one with a motive before. "Yes, but why didn't the investigating officers notice this the last time? They should have pulled her birth certificate."

With that thought she walked over to the white box that held all the information from the previous investigation. She dug through the files until she found the one that she was looking for. "This one says it was issued in 1960." She held the sheet up to the light until she saw what she had been looking for.

"You see that there?" she said pointing to a small section of the paper that seemed slightly paler when held up to the light.

"Yeah," came Scotty's response as he stepped closer to her and waited for her to continue her explanation.

"Someone's bleached out the date of issue and changed it." she concluded.

"So I guess that's why in the original investigation they didn't discover what we just have," said Scotty, glad to have found something that might finally make sense of the situation.

"Where did they find the birth certificate?" he asked.

Lily sorted through the assortment of sheets in the box until she found the one that documented the evidence and where things had been found. "It was at her house," she stated, "that's where they found it. Maybe she changed it herself."

"Well let's see, she got married in '87, so do you think her husband knows?" asked Scotty.

"I don't know, but judging by his hospitality earlier, I don't think we'd get anything out of him if we saw him now," Lily said, looking at the clock on the wall. It was almost half past eight.

"Alright then," said Lily sighing, " I guess there's not much we can do until tomorrow."

"Yeah well I'll see you tomorrow then. Night Lil," said Scotty yawning as he collected his coat and began to leave.

"Night Scotty," she called after him.

He drove home in silence, reflecting on the days events. His thoughts drifted to Lily. They lingered on her for a few minutes. He knew it wasn't right for him to think about her like this, she was his partner and more importantly his friend., but he couldn't help himself. He was intoxicated by her very presence and he knew he wasn't the only one.

But what made her different from other women he'd fallen for was that she knew she was sexually attractive and appealed to many of the mean throughout the building but she didn't use their attraction to her advantage. She pretty much ignored it.

Scotty pulled up to the curb out the front of his place. He got out of his car and proceeded to the front door. He turned his key in the lock and opened the door before flicking on the lights.

He couldn't be bothered eating, he was too tired for that. He hadn't been sleeping properly at all lately. Instead he headed straight for his bedroom. He stripped out of his suit and into a comfy shirt and pair of boxers. He fell into bed and to sleep almost immediately.

**A/N: Ok I apologise for the shortness of this chapter but you should be happy to know that there will be another one posted today also (I just have to finish writing it!) It's just that what I needed to finish up in this chapter wouldn't really fit with what will be starting in the next one. Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed, its always appreciated!**


	8. Temptations

**Chapter 8- Temptations.**

Scotty woke the next day feeling refreshed and ready for whatever the day would bring. He hadn't slept that well in a while. He had a shower and then ate some cereal for breakfast. He quickly got dressed and then headed into the station. When he got there he was not suprised when he saw Lily already seated at her desk. He had been beginning to wonder lately whether she ever left.

"Hey Lil.." is all he could get out before she swivelled around on her chair and held up a hand to silence him. She was on the phone to someone, and Scotty had no idea who it was.

"Yes. Alright. Yeah, thanks, bye." She put the receiver back into its cradle.

"Hi Scotty," she said turning to face him once more. "That was a friend of mine who works for the FBI. He's tracking down the man we need to speak to about Sharon Gallagher's possible involvement in the Witness Protection Program."

"Whoa, slow down Lil. Didn't we have to speak with Mr Gallagher about that first, to see whether she had told him?" His face sported an extremely confused look.

"Bit slow there Scotty, Vera and I went and saw him this morning. He said he didn't know a lot about her past, she didn't seem to like talking about it. Oh, and you might not have noticed, but your running a little late today," she said smiling before turning back to her desk.

He looked from the clock on the wall to the watch on his wrist. They showed exactly the same time. It must be the clock on his bed-side table he concluded, it must have stopped or something. He thought that if anything he would be a bit early today.

"Hello, earth to Scotty!" He was brought back to the present time by Lily standing in front of him waving her hand in front of him face.

"We can't really do much until Walter rings me back so lets grab some coffee and I'll fill you in on what Vera and Jefferies found out about Kenny Tiler yesterday."

"So what, you on a first name basis with _Walter_?" said Scotty with a teasing smile.

"His name is actually Craig Walter if you must know," she said matching his look.

They went to the break room for coffee and she filled him in on what Vera had told her about Kenny Tiler's past. " It looks like he was telling the truth about what happened. Vera and Jefferies found the two friends he claimed had dared him to go into the Gallagher house. They verified it. Said he ran out of the house pale as. He told them about what he had seen and the three of them vowed not to ever tell anyone about it." She stopped talking and took a long sip of her coffee.

Just then her phone went off. "Rush. Yeah. Great. Even better. Thanks Walter. Yeah I know, I owe you one. Cya." She hung up and Scotty looked at the expression on her face. Combining that with her half of the conversation he had heard it told him it was good news.

"The officer who investigated the crime that Sharon was involved in, in some way or another, the same guy who proposed to the commissioner that she be placed into the Witness Protection Program, is Special Agent Kurt Roberts. He's currently in town, visiting friends. He's coming by the station as we speak."

"How does your friend have access to all this information?" Scotty asked slightly confused at the speed of which the guy had been able to find the information.

"I don't ask, and he doesn't tell," was Lily's only response.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Lily got a call from reception. The receptionist told her that their was a Special Agent Robert's here to see her. Lily told her to send him up. 

About two minutes later, a man they both presumed was Special Agent Robert's came into the room. Both Scotty and Lily walked over to him.

"Hi, we're Detective's Rush and Valens. Your Special Agent Robert's aren't you?" said Lily.

"Yes but please call me Kurt." He extended his hand out to them, both Lily and Scotty shook it.

"Please have a seat. Kurt do you remember this woman?" Lily showed him the photograph of Sharon Gallagher.

"How could I forget her. What happened to her?"

"She was stabbed to death in October 1992."

"92? Why is this only being investigated now?"

"Well Walter should have told you when he contacted you about coming in. We work cold cases. We reopened her case after some information was presented to us in relation to it. when was the last time you spoke with Sharon?"

"Well I know I wasn't supposed to have contact with her after her change of identity, only the commissioner was, but I called her in 1990. I just wanted to see how she was going. I talked to her for quite a while, she sounded so happy. She told me she was married, had a two year old son and was pregnant again."

"And you never spoke to her again after that?" asked Scotty, joining in on the question asking-answering game they seemed to be playing.

"No. So why did you need to see me anyway?"

"We need to know what her case was about, who was involved, absolutely everything."

" Ok, well I'm flying back to New York tonight, so I will be able to fax the reports over to you then. But I can give you the bare bones right now if you want." Both Lily and Scotty nodded so he continued.

" She was involved in drug trafficking back in the early eighties. Then the people she was working for moved into the field of people trafficking as well. Every time they ship a boat-load of people they would kill one or two of them to show what would happen if any of them ran away. She saw them do this and got out while she thought she could. She testified against them and was then put in the Witness Protection Program. That's as much as I can remember off the top of my head."

"Alright that's very helpful. So you will fax us those reports when you get back to New York?"

"Yes I'll get them to you tonight," he said standing up.

"Well thanks for your time," said Lily shaking his hand.

"Yes thanks," said Scotty doing the same as Lily.

* * *

Special Agent Robert left and Lily and Scotty spent the rest of their afternoon going through the police reports again. They didn't find out anything new. 

"Hey Lil, you hungry?" asked Scotty turning towards her.

"Yeah, what time is it?" she asked. She hadn't noticed how hungry she had actually been until Scotty brought it up.

"It's half past six. Do you want to come with me and grab something to eat?" Was this asking her out? Scotty thought to himself. He wasn't sure whether it qualified as an actual date because they ate together all the time. Only it wasn't usually at night.

"Yeah sure where are we going to go?" said Lily.

"There is an Italian restaurant somewhere near here that I've been before, it's pretty good, do you want to go there?" Italian. Very romantic, sounds very date like you know he thought to himself. Oh shut up, he thought, she wouldn't be going with you if she thought it was a date,... or would she?

"Yeah, that sounds great."

They got up and went downstairs and out to the car that was issued to them by the station. Lily didn't usually take hers home, she'd usually just catch a taxi, or walk. They drove to the restaurant and then went inside and were seated. They talked and laughed together all through their meal, and Lily found she was really enjoying herself. She talked a bit about her high school years with Scotty and he told her about growing up. Work didn't even come into the conversation, something that she had found unavoidable when she had been with Kite.

They paid their bill and went out towards Scotty's car. It had started to rain while they were inside and the ground was very slippery. As they were walking down the steps of the restaurant back on to the streets, Lily's feet slipped straight out from under her. She felt herself going backwards and braced herself to hit the ground. She felt shocked when she hit something that didn't exactly feel like concrete. Scotty had caught her, just inches before she hit the ground. He helped her to her feet. They were now standing only inches away from each other. Scotty reached out to her and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, but he kept his hand on the side of her face.

Lily saw what he was going to do and could have backed away but she didn't want to. Before she knew it his lips were on hers. He started to kiss her and without thinking she kissed back. Her arms went around her neck and they deepened their kiss.

Scotty tucked her hair behind her ear and left his hand on her face not wanting to remove it. He knew what he wanted to do and since she didn't pull back from his touch, he leaned forward and kissed her. After a few seconds she responded and kissed back. Her arms went around his neck and his around her waist pulling her closer as they deepened their kiss. Suddenly she pulled back.

"Scotty, I'm so sorry, I can't do this. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Tears had started to run down her face and he was too shocked to speak. Before he could even think of what to say Lily and run down the street and gotten into a cab.

He was left speechless.


	9. Let Me Love You

**Chapter 9- Let me love you**

Scotty shakily made his way back to his car. He had no idea what had just happened. He kissed her, that much he knew, but she had kissed back. Then she all of a sudden left crying.

He started the car and pulled out into the traffic. Unable to stand the silence that filled the air around him, he switched on the radio. He tried to find something that suited how he felt right now. After going backwards and forwards through the stations he let it auto-tune one for him. It started playing Mario's Let Me Love You.

_Baby I just don't get it, do you enjoy being hurt  
I know you smelled the perfume, the make up on his shirt  
You don't believe his stories, you know that they're all lies,  
As bad as are you stick around and I just don't know why_

He was just about to change stations until he heard the bridge and chorus start.

_If I was your man, baby you, never worry bout what I do  
__I'd be coming home back to you, every night, doing you right,  
__You're the type of woman, deserves good things, fist full of diamonds, a handful of rings,  
__Baby you're a star, I just wanna show you, you are_

_You should let me love you, let me be the one too give you everything you want and need,  
Baby good love and protection; make me your selection,  
I'll show you the way loves supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you_

He was seriously freaking out about how an auto-tuner could so perfectly chose a station, but he lost this thought at the start of the next verse;

_Listen, your true beauty's description, look so good that it hurts,  
__You're a dime, plus 99 it's a shame, don't even know what your worth  
__Every where you go, they stop and stare coz your bad and it shows,  
__From you head to your toes, outta control, baby you know_

The second verse reminded him so forcefully of Lily that he had a hard time concentrating on the road in front of him.

_If I was your man, baby you, never worry bout what I do  
__I'd be coming home back to you, every night, doing you right,  
__You're the type of woman, deserves good things, fist full of diamonds, a handful of rings,  
__Baby you're a star, I just wanna show you, you are_

_You should let me love you, let me be the one too give you everything you want and need,  
Baby good love and protection; make me your selection,  
I'll show you the way loves supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you_

_You deserve better girl,  
We should be together girl, Baby,  
With me and you it's whatever girl, hey,  
So can we make this thing ours?_

_You should let me love you, let me be the one too give you everything you want and need,  
Baby good love and protection; make me your selection,  
I'll show you the way loves supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you_

When the song finished he switched off the radio although the words were engraved in his memory. He pulled up out the front of his house and slowly got out of the car before opening his front door and stepping inside. He collapsed onto his couch, unable to think. He decided to call Lily. They had to straighten this out before tomorrow. He dialled her number and waited. The call was collected by her answering machine. "Lily are you there? Please pick up Lily we need to talk…" The line disconnected. He rang again but all he got was an engaged signal. Dammit. Obviously she didn't want to talk to him.

He fell back on the couch once more, still wondering what he should do. Before he could finalise a plan, he had fallen asleep.


	10. Fade To Black

**Chapter 10: Fade to black**

Lily opened the cab door and managed to mumble her address to the driver while she tried to regain her composure. She took deep breaths while she wiped tears from her face.

What had just happened? Scotty had kissed her. It had felt so right at first but then she had started to wonder what it meant for her to all of a sudden want to kiss him like that. Her mind had started to trail off while she was kissing him; it had reminded her of Kite. The feeling she had felt with him of slipping away, until there was nothing or no one else in the world.

She thought back to when she had pulled out of the kiss. She didn't think she would ever be able to forget the look on Scotty's face when she pulled away from him; it would be burned into her brain for all eternity. At first he had looked hurt, but then when she had started to cry, he looked confused. He hadn't been able to say anything, he was too shocked.

She was knocked out of her thoughts by the cab driver announcing (probably for the second or third time judging by the tone of his voice), that they had reached the destination. She handed him the money for her fare and went to her front door managing to keep herself together, except for a single lone tear that escaped and slide down her face. She opened the door and then shut it behind her. She leant against it and then slide to the floor, as her crying got more intense. The sobs shook her entire body and echoed throughout the empty house.

She felt so confused. She didn't know what she wanted anymore and she knew that if she didn't jump and make a decision soon it would be too late. She wondered how Scotty was now. He was probably hurting just as badly as she was. She owed him an explanation; even if she didn't know the reason behind what she had done. She should at least try. She stood up and made her way over to the phone. On the way she saw the hand mirror that she had used that morning when she was getting ready. She had found it when she was cleaning out some drawers; she never knew she had had it.

As she looked at it she saw her own reflection starting back up at her. A wave of sadness coupled with anger and frustration overpowered her. She grabbed the mirror by the handle and slammed it against the wall with all her strength. The force of the impact on the wall caused the glass to shatter and fall to the floor. She looked down at the glass. The shattered glass reflected her image now in tiny fragmented pieces. Tears started slipping along her skin again although now they were warm. Her brief moment of relief that had been brought on by smashing the mirror was ruined by the realisation that she would now have to clean it up.

She stared at the pieces, mesmerized by the patterns they had formed. She bent down closer and picked up a shard of glass. She flinched slightly as it cut her hand, and small crimson drops began to fall on the remaining pieces. She watched them fall mesmerised by the ripples that the drops made when they fell into the tiny pool that was forming beneath her hand. The cut was quite shallow though, and the bleeding was slowing.

Lily was startled by a knock at the door. She waited to see if they would just leave, she didn't feel like seeing anyone right now. Impatiently, they knocked again.'

"Coming," she yelled out as she wiped tear streaks from her face and then applied pressure to the cut on her hand with a couple of tissues.

She looked through the peephole and saw PC Hughes. What the hell was he doing here, she thought. And how the hell does he know where I live? As soon as she opened the door, instead of coming closer, PC Hughes took a step backwards, allowing another man to step in front of him. Lily knew immediately something was wrong and tried to shut the door, but the guy was too fast for her. Automatically she reached for her gun, but she had left it at work in her locker. She thought quickly of something, anything that she could use to get this guy to back off. She turned and ran towards her bedroom, knowing that she always kept a gun in her bedside table. He followed her down the hallway, she didn't need to look back, she could hear his every movement. She made it to her bedroom door before a strong hand grabbed her shoulder from behind. She ducked out of his grasp and spun, but he was quick enough to grab her again, this time by her wrists. Before he could tighten his grasp on her wrists she twisted them free and kicked him right between his legs. He collapsed on the floor in pain and Lily ran back towards the front door. She had nearly made it when another pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind and wrapped themselves around her chest. She elbowed him in the stomach causing him to let go of her, and spun around pulled her arm back and punched him in the face. Before she could move again he had struck her across the face with enough force to knock her to the ground. He pinned her to the ground and pressed a cloth over her nose and mouth.

"Night bitch," was all she heard before everything faded to black.


	11. Disconnected

**A/N: Sorry for leaving you'z hanging at the end of Chap 10, it was a bit mean, but I had to do it lol. Thanks again to peoplz who have been reviewing!**

Chapter 11- Disconnected 

When Lily awoke she was greeted by darkness. Her breathing became rapid and she could heart her heart beating erratically in her chest. Then it came back to her. She remembered the men at her house, her last memory of being knocked to the floor. No wait; there was something else. She tried to ignore the pain in her head and the dryness in her throat and forced herself to concentrate. Then she remembered. She had heard the telephone ringing. It hadn't exactly registered with her earlier; her mind had been more worried about making it out of her house. She remembered hearing the answering machine clicking in after she was knocked to the floor. She heard the message replay in her head. She knew that voice. Whose was it?

Her head hurt and when she tried to move sharp pains spread down her back and arms. She had to get into a better position. Maybe then she would be able to think clearly. She was lying on her side, her wrists bound behind her back and her ankles bound also. Slowly she tried to sit up, moving upwards sideways slowly. A wave of dizziness washed over her and she layback down; feeling like she was going to be sick. Her right arm was tingling with pins and needles and seemingly glad of the few seconds it had been without the weight of her body. She took a few deep breaths and then tried again. Once again she tried to sit up and this time succeeded. She took deep breaths to steady herself before moving her legs around so that they were in front of her. She reached out behind her as far as she was able and her fingertips grazed what felt like a wall. She was relieved that if she leant against it she wouldn't have to support herself any longer; she slid backwards until she could lean on it. She fell against it and gave her body time to adjust before she tried concentrating again. The voice on the answering machine. She thought it over in her head and replaying the message to herself-

'Lily… are you there? Please pick up Lily we need to talk…' 

Then it cut off. But why? She closed her eyes and visualised what had happened. The second guy had knocked her to the floor. That's it! She had it. The first guy had then come stumbling out of the hallway; heard the message and pulled the phone line from the wall.

She replayed the message again-

'_Lily… are you there? Please pick up Lily we need to talk…'_

Tears welled up in her eyes as her brain finally recognized the voice. Scotty. The thought of him calmed her incredibly. Then she realised that he probably thought she had been ignoring him all night. The usual optimism that powered Lily Rush to do what she did everyday, to face the world's horrors was fading. She felt so hopeless and so alone. She began thinking about her situation. She knew her hands and feet were tied together with what she thought was duct tape. She realised she had nothing covering her mouth which lead her to assume that either the people who had taken her were either extremely stupid or she was somewhere where no one could hear her scream. Lily hoped it was the former but she doubted it. She also had no idea where she was, the room was really dark and she couldn't see a thing.

What did these people want from her? Whatever it was they could forget about it. She had once been told that her stubbornness would be the death of her, and with each passing day it seemed like that person was pretty close to the truth. She would rather die than let these guys think that they could scare her into anything. Suddenly she heard footsteps and the creaking of floorboards. She heard a key turn in a lock and the twisting of a doorknob. The door swung open and light flooded the room. She couldn't see anything; the brightness of the light had temporarily blinded her. But she could make out a human form in the doorway. And it was coming towards her.

* * *

Scotty paced up and down the break room. Dammit it was ten thirty. Where the hell was Lily? She should have been in ages ago. This wasn't like her at all. Well of course she had been late before, everyone had at some point. She had never been this late. He couldn't help but wonder whether it had something to do with what had happened last night. Which by the way, he was no closer to understanding. He had tried to ring her several times but her house phone was disconnected (still) and she wasn't answering her mobile.

When there hadn't been any word by 12 he decided to go to her place. He knew she kept a spare key in her desk drawer and he searched through her draw until he found it taped in the back of the draw. He told Stillman where he was going and set off.

He arrived at her house and went straight to her front door. He knocked and waited. He called out her name a couple of times before deciding just to go ahead and use the key. He was frantic with worry now and what he saw before him only freaked him out more. He walked inside careful not to touch anything. He saw a folded cloth lying on the floor not far from the door. He saw glass on the floor with a small pool of blood near it. He walked over to the phone where the message light was flashing. Looking down behind the phone table he noticed that the phone line had been pulled out of the wall. Over on the wall near were the white cloth was lying he noticed a small about of blood spattered on the wall. He bent down to have a closer look at the cloth on the floor and noticed a broken fingernail on the floor. It had blood smeared on top of it. He took a deep breath and then searched the rest of the apartment. He found her cell phone with missed calls, all from him. He found her wallet and house keys as well, but there was no trace of her anywhere. He looked in her cupboards and draws, thinking that maybe she had just run away or something. It wouldn't be liked her to run away from something she was afraid of, bury it maybe, but not run away from it.

He walked out of the house and sat down on the steps. He pulled out his phone and dialled Stillman, deciding to fill him in before calling in forensics. He felt like being sick, but then it was more than that. Something had happened to her and he damn well intended to find out what.


	12. Forever

**Chapter 12- Forever**

The man who had been walking towards her thrust a small plastic cup of water down in front of her. While she wanted to do nothing more than throw it back in his face she knew how thirsty she was. She quickly drank the entire cup before looking back up at the man in front of her. He wasn't one of the mean from her house, he looked much younger than them, and he looked around 17. He was trying to be tough, but when he looked down into her eyes she could tell that he didn't want to be there anymore than she did.

"Where am I?" she asked, not bothering to keep the anger out of her voice.

"What do you think I'm stupid or something?" he said looking down at her again. He saw the bruises that had begun to appear on her face and saw the split in her lip and the dried blood beneath it. He knew that getting involved in this wasn't right but he had wanted to prove himself to them. Show them that he wasn't a coward.

"Well you look pretty stupid. You do realise don't you that your now an accessory in the kidnapping of a police officer." Her interrogation techniques weren't exactly up to par given her current location and the throbbing pain in her head.

"You're a cop?" he said looking slightly nervous. Jesus Christ. What had he gotten himself into?

"Yep, Philadelphia PD, homicide. You're telling me those guys didn't tell you?" Lily relaxed slightly. This guy was getting more and more nervous by the minutes. Hopefully he would leak something to her soon.

"No they didn't," he said before picking up the cup and heading back towards the door. He couldn't stand being in the room with her any longer. He wasn't supposed to have any feelings, he was supposed to be totally cold and shut off. But he felt sorry for her and knew that the guys were already pissed at her for her performance earlier. They hadn't expected her to fight back much; she was just a girl. That's why they had taken her and not the other guy, he would have been harder to get. He only knew all of this because he'd overheard them talking about if before. He had to admit he was scared for her. If she fought back again next time she might not be so lucky to escape with only a few cuts and bruises. He had seen them kill before and knew they wouldn't be hesitant about doing it again.

* * *

Scotty had spent the rest of the afternoon sitting at his desk waiting for the call from forensics. If there was anything it would be there only lead, he had questioned her neighbours and they had seen and heard nothing. He was surprised when he heard a voice behind him.

"Det. Valens?" she asked.

"Yeah who's asking?" he said turning around to face her. She looked like she was in her mid twenties; she was tall with lightly tanned skin and dark brown-red hair. She was an attractive woman and he noticed that just above the visitors pass that had been clipped to her chest was a name tag- CSI Boswell.

"I'm Rachel Boswell from the crime lab, I was going to call but I thought you'd rather see the reports in person."

"Of course, I'm sorry, please have a seat," he said motioning for her to sit in the seat near his desk.

" No need to apologise, Det. Rush is your partner isn't she?" she asked. As soon as she said this Scotty felt relieved. She had said _is_ your partner, not _was _which meant that as far as they knew she must be alive.

"Yes she is. Did you finish processing the scene?"

"Yeah, some of the evidence is still being examined but I thought that I would come and tell you what we have so far. The cloth that was found near the door has some chemical substance on it, we don't know what yet, its still being analysed. The piece of nail found near the cloth belongs to Lily, the blood on top of the nail came back as hers and there were skin cells underneath- they were being run through CODIS as I left. The blood spatter on the wall was hers and it was mixed with saliva; we think she might have been hit across the face." At this thought Scotty flinched. If Rachel noticed she didn't show it.

"So what about the broken mirror and the blood there?"

"Well the blood is hers, but the broken mirror and the formation of the blood drops doesn't fit with everything else."

"Well what do you think happened?"

"I think she broke the mirror and then went to clean it up. But then before she could finish she was interrupted. I also think she broke the mirror on purpose. The shatter pattern of the glass is consistent with it being smashed against something, and there were paint scrapings on the back."

" So you think she was annoyed or upset about something and took her frustration out on the mirror?" asked Scotty wondering whether he was in some way responsible for her anger and pain.

"I think I was more out of hurt or pain than annoyance. I've seen her record, she seems like she can control her anger."

"Yeah alright," he said a now familiar feeling of nausea coming over him, "what about the blood? There didn't seem to be much of it."

"Well it might have only been a shallow cut. We found a bloody tissue in the hall so we think she dropped it. I'm sorry I can't be of more help to you. I'll call you if I get anything else." They both stood up and Scotty shook her hand and thanked her for her help.

"Oh and before I go, we had to examine her cats to see if they had picked up any traces of evidence, but we are done with them now, do you know of anyone who would look after them for her? Otherwise they have to go to a boarding place."

"I can look after them for her," said Scotty knowing that Lily wouldn't want her cats being looked after by someone she didn't know.

"Ok I'll have someone get in contact with you later so that you can collect them. Thank you for that."

She left and Scotty sat back down at his desk resting his head in his hands. He had to help her. He wasn't going to let her become just another case file, or just another white box in storage. He would find her, even if it took him forever.


	13. Dream A Little Dream

**A/N: I'm sorry for how long it took to get this up, the computers been playing up and then when we got that fixed the phoneline stuffed up! Thanks for your reviews pplz. I have estimated that this story will have between 20-25 chapters but i guess that all depends. PS- Snow Ivy, more concern and anguish from Scotty in this chapter! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 13- Dream A Little Dream**

She couldn't remember how long she had been sitting there, absorbed by her thoughts and the darkness that surrounded her. Her body was aching, she had been leaning against this wall now for what seemed like an eternity. She shivered, she hadn't realised before how cold she really was.

She hadn't had any visitors since the 17 year-old and she was so tired that she could barely keep her eyes open. for what she had estimated to be about half an hour now she had forced herself to stay awake, afraid of what might happen it she slept. Part of her knew that she was afraid that if she closed her eyes she would never open them again. She had never been afraid to die, she supposed that this just wasn't the way she had envisioned going. But was that all there was to it? Maybe now she had a reason to live.

* * *

Scotty hadn't taken care of animals since he was a kid and after he had moved out and become a cop he hadn't really thought about it. He had to admit though, it wasn't half bad. Lily's cats had taken their time in exploring their surroundings and didn't seem to mind the place too much. He had stopped by the supermarket on the way home and picked up cat food, bowls, kitty litter and a litter tray. They seemed to enjoy his choice of food and had devoured it hungrily. 

Wearily he walked into the living room and collapsed onto the couch. He hadn't eaten since breakfast but he just didn't feel like it. He had wanted to stay at work and fins something, anything that would help him find her. By that time Vera and Jeffries had arrived and the three of them had investigated every angle that they could think of. Vera and Jeffries, exhausted, had gone home for some sleep at around 11. Scotty had been forced out of the building at a quarter to twelve by Stillman telling him that he wouldn't find anything until he had gotten some sleep. Now he felt exhaustion hit him and pulled himself up from the couch and went to his bedroom.

He changed quickly into his pj's and slid into bed. The darkness that filled the room felt more cold and lonely than ever. He thought about Lily, wondering where she was and what she had been going through. Tears filled his eyes at the thought that he might never see her again. He had pushed that possibility far from his mind, but it kept coming back to him. He was startled when he felt something land on the end of his bed. He looked down and saw Olivia, cautiously edging closer to Scotty. As she got closer Scotty reached out and gently stroked her head. She responded by purring and curling up against him. It calmed him having her there until he remembered that this was Lily's cat and she probably as used to sleeping with Lily like this on a regular basis. Olivia probably missed her too. The tears came back and he didn't fight them off. They were not only of sadness, but of anger and frustration. He was frustrated that he had been unable to find any solid leads that would help him find her and he was angry at who ever it was who was putting everyone through this pain. His sobs shock his body and his heart felt like it was falling apart extremely slowly. He wrapped his arms around his chest, hoping that they would somehow comfort him. But they didn't. Slowly his eyes slid shut and consciousness had slipped from his body.

He woke up yelling out her name with his arms stretched out in front of him as though he was reaching for something or someone. His clothes were soaked in sweat. His heart was racing and his breathing erratic. He tried to remember what had caused him to wake in such a state. He couldn't remember the started of his dream but knew that it wasn't scary, it had been happy. Then his thoughts switched to what he had just seen before he woke up. Lily gasping for air as blood began to flow around her. He tried to lift her off the ground but he couldn't move her, and the blood was getting deeper and deeper. He pulled back by some invisible force and he couldn't fight it. A glass window appeared in front of him and he was forced to watch as the blood had gotten deeper. He had tried to move but he couldn't. He had been forced to watch her drown, drown in her own blood.

He pulled himself out of bed and into the bathroom where he stripped off his sweaty clothes and had a cool shower. He returned to his room where he casually observed that he had been joined by not one but now two sleeping felines. He got changed and set down some more food for the cats before deciding he should probably feed himself as well. He got himself a bowl of cereal and sat down to eat it. He headed into the station an hour early, hoping that today they might find her.

* * *

Lily had been woken from her sleep by someone coming into the room. Once again she was blinded by light, she had spent so long in the dark that it was taking her eyes a while to adjust. 

He flicked a switch on the wall and the room was filled with the dull glow of a low-wattage bare bulb that hung from the ceiling. Lily blinked, hoping to be able to clearly focus on who was in front of her.

"Miss Rush, how are you feeling? I do hope my guys weren't too rough on you." Lily presumed that he said this with a sincerity he didn't feel. His eyes were too cold for him to genuinely be sympathetic towards her.

"It's Detective Rush to you and I would be feeling a hell of a lot better if my wrists and ankles weren't tied together. But screw pleasantries, you don't give a fuck about how I'm feeling. So what the hell _do_ you want?" Sleep deprivation, hunger and anger had overtaken her and right now she didn't give a crap about appealing to this guys better half. She severely doubted he had one anyway.

He was taken aback by her manner but not completely surprised by it. He saw the black eye she had given George, he knew this chick has guts. "I think you know what I want."

"Oh don't give me that rubbish. Just tell me." Her head was pounding again, and her mouth was dry.

"Sharon Gallagher. What do you know about her?"

"Why should I tell you anything at all?" She knew she was pissing him off but she didn't really care.

"Because if you don't you will pay for your obstinacy with your life. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and make a phone call. I'll leave you to think about that. The choice is up to you." He walked briskly out of the room and shut the door behind him. She heard a lock click into place and sighed. At least he'd left the light on. That allowed her to take in her surroundings. The floor was concrete and the walls were brick, but that much she had guessed before. There was a table in the room, it was old and from what she could see covered in scratch and scuff marks. She guessed she was in a basement of some sort. It looked old, the brickwork was not recent. The room was filled with cobwebs and god only knows what else.

Sharon Gallagher. That had been the case she had been working on. What could this have to do with her? There must be something. Special Agent Robert's had been going to fax over some reports about her case. About her being in the Witness Protection Program. Then it hit her. She had never thought to ask whether Sharon had actually testified or not. Whether by 1992 the case had made it to trial yet. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to get out of this now. She didn't know anything about the case that would explain her ending up in a basement. But they didn't know that. She knew they wouldn't believe her, so she decided she would just have to draw them out long enough to allow someone to find her. She knew that they would probably be clueless as to what had happened, but they must had figured out by now that something was wrong. Maybe they hadn't. Maybe thinking that they cared was a delusion that she had allowed herself to believe. At least if it was a delusion it was a pleasant one.


	14. Playing For Keeps

**A/N: Hey I am so terribly sorry for the delays with getting this chapter up, I was snowed under with assignments and tests and had to time write or to post it up!****Once again thanks to everyone that reviewed, it's always greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter 14- Playing for keeps**

Arriving at the station Scotty met tension that was so thick, you would need an axe to have any hope of breaking through it. News of Lilly's disappearance had spread throughout the station and it seemed that everyone he passed was watching him as thought intent on gaining inside information. Not that he had any to offer. But they didn't know that.

The atmosphere in the homicide division wasn't any better. On his desk was a small pile of notes from the lady at the front desk that detailed calls he'd got before he had got in that morning. Most of them he disregarded and threw into the bin, they were calls from reporters. But there were two that caught his attention. In the last hour there had been two calls from the ADA's office. Shit. That meant Kite. Hadn't he already done enough damage? Knowing it was better to find out what he wanted now that to just put it off he dialled the number and waited.

Ten minutes later he was sitting back at his desk lost in his thoughts. Kite had sounded terrible. He clearly felt guilty about how he'd treated and wanted desperately to know whether she was all right. Scotty had told him what they knew and then gotten off the phone as soon as he could. He seriously didn't trust himself not to something really rude to him. He wanted to hurt him so badly, to cause him some of the pain he'd caused Lilly.

He took a deep breath and sighed. They had nothing. No leads, nothing. She had simply vanished into thin air.

Just then the phone on his desk rang. He answered and was told he had a call on line two. He answered and was greeted by a voice so cold that it sent shivers down his spine.

"Valens. Who is this?" He was momentarily lost for words. This was a ransom call. He listened to the other man speak before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"How do I know this isn't just a prank call? If she's really there you had better put her on." He waited while the other man muttered something about her being a real bitch and a pain in the arse. Scotty felt slightly relieved at this. Pain in the arse; that sort of sounded like Lilly. He prayed to god that she was okay.

He heard the clicking over a key in a lock and the opening of a door.

"Talk," he heard the man command.

"Lil, are you there? Can you hear me?" Panic was etched into his voice and he waited for what seemed like an eternity before he heard a reply.

"Scotty?" She felt relief at the sound of hearing her partner's voice.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so." She actually felt far from fine but she wasn't going to tell him, he sounded worried enough as it was.

"Where are you? Can you tell me?" He felt breathless and his heart was racing, she was ok, she was alive.

"I don't know, uh," she sounded close to tears, her doubts and uncertainties rising steadily, " I was unconscious when I got here, but I think I'm in a basement of some sort…"

"Lilly, don't worry I promise I'll find you." His promise to her was met with only a man's laughter.

"Yeah sure you will. We'll be in touch." The line abruptly went dead.

He put the phone back on to its receiver and exhaled deeply. Stillman who had been watching him from across the room strode over towards him.

"Scotty who was that?"

" I don't know, but he's got Lilly, I talked to her she says she's alright."

"Do we know where she is or what he wants?"

"No, but the guy says he's going to call back."

Stillman thought for a second and then spoke. "Okay, Scotty, find Will and Nick and meet me in my office."

* * *

Ten minutes later they were all seated in Stillman's office, Will and Nick having been told about the phone call to the station.

"Okay, here's what I want you to do. Scotty, I need you to organise phone tracing for when he calls back, you know the drill. Nick I need you to go through prison releases; see if anyone she helped put away has recently been released. Will, I need you to contact traffic, see if there were any cars that got caught on any of the red light cameras near her house. I will be notifying her family. Do any of you know if she has any relatives that live in Philly?"

"I know she has a sister, but I don't know where she lives. She never really mentions anything about her parents though," offered Scotty.

"Ok well I'll track that down, but we all need to put aside personal feelings and deal with this properly. We all have to work together on this, if we want to have any hope of finding her."

With that, they left his office and emersed themselves in there various tasks. Scotty's didn't take him long, he could have organized phone tracing in his sleep. Once he was done with that he went and helped Nick with the release records. They all had to be cross-referenced with people she'd helped put away; and that was no short list.

Will had gotten the speed camera photos and was running license plate numbers through all the databases. After an hour of work, one possibility emerged. A white 1992 Ford Transit ran a red light at 11:23pm, a red light that was situated about five minutes from Lilly's house. He ran the license plates and they came back as stolen, but they weren't from a van. The license plates on the screen belonged to a red 2000 Honda Civic, they were reported stolen only hours before the van had run the red light. This suggested to Will that they hadn't had much time to plan what had happened, which probably explained the chaotic state of Lilly's house and made him wonder what they planned to do next.

* * *

Lilly thought that she was now past the point of being afraid. She was angry and upset, but not really afraid. Who was she trying to kid; she was terrified. But talking to Scotty had calmed her down. He was worried. But she hadn't been able to help him. She didn't know anything about why she was here, or even where here was. She didn't know who had taken her either; all she did know was that it did have something to do with Sharon Gallagher's death. But she had forgotten to mention that to Scotty, something she was very annoyed at herself about.

Since the phone call the 17-year-old guy had been down to bring her food. She had once again tried to get him to speak to her but he either didn't want to tell her anything or he didn't know anything. She had seen the look of worry and concern in his face again when he had seen her. He had un-tied her hands to allow her to eat; obviously she wasn't going to get very far if they were letting her have her hands free with no gun to her head or knife to her throat. Her shoulders ached terribly from being in the same position for so long.

After she had finished he picked up a new roll of duct tape and went to tie her wrists together again. Instead of binding them behind her back however, he wrapped them in front of her. She didn't try to stop him, knowing it was pointless, and that by wrapping them in front of her would be something she could use to her advantage anyway. He chucked the tape to the floor before going back on the door, shutting it and locking it behind him. At least he head still left her some light. For that much she could be relieved.

She slowly pulled her knees into her chest before moving her arms so they were around her legs, which gave her the opportunity to pick at the tape the bound her ankles. She rested her head on her knees and let a few tears slide down her cheek. The feeling of helplessness and being under someone else's control was a feeling that she had always hated and it just brought her to despair. She wanted to be home with her cats, she wanted to live her life. For the most she liked her life. Well, in the daytimes anyway. At night she was always over come by loneliness. She had no one there for her. Silently she vowed to herself that if, no when, she got out of this she would make herself a better life. She would take more chances and have more of a social life. She deserved to have something in her life other than her work.

* * *

Scotty had been reading the pageswith Nick on recent releases when the phone rang. "Valens," he answered before signalling that this was the call they had been waiting on.

"So what do you want? We don't know…" was as far as he got before the man interrupted him.

"Ok then. Maybe you should let me talk to Lilly again," he said knowing that since he was calling from a mobile phone that if took them one minute at least to trace a mobile call.

His only response was a dial tone. Scotty felt sick now. The man had said it had to do with Sharon Gallagher's case. They had only been investigating that for two days. How the hell had anyone found out? He thought back to their last actions in the case. It had involved meeting with Special Agent Kurt Roberts. Then he remembered something. Roberts had been going to fax over the case file of Sharon Gallagher when he got back to New York. Scotty searched through the mess on the top of his desk until he found the files. He hadn't looked through them yet, he had been waiting for Lilly to turn up but she never had. He informed the others of what had happened and he and Will sat down to go through the case files of Sharon Gallagher, while Nick continued with prison release records. Somewhere in the case was the reason Lilly had been taken. Though he hated to admit it, he had only just started to realise what was really at stake here. They really were playing for keeps.

**A/N: Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a couple of days!**


	15. So Simple

**A/N: Hey, I've got half-yearly's for everything coming up next week, which is sooo bad. Anyways I know this chapter is a bit short, but I should have another one up in a couple of days!**

**Chapter 15- So Simple**

After being given authorization from U.S. Department of Justice: Office of Enforcement Operations, Sharon Gallagher had gone into the Witness Protection Program on the 10th of May 1985. The OEO authorizes people to go into this program who at risk as a result of testifying against drug traffickers, terrorists or organized crime members. She was formerly known as Stacie Geldon. The decision had been made to place her into the program after her sister's murder. On top of her body as a note that stated- ' If you testify the same will happen to you'. Regardless she had decided to go ahead with it and was placed into the Witness Protection Program. Scotty was running the information from the pages through his head and trying to figure out what it had in common with Lilly's disappearance. So far he hadn't found anything that would be of any use to them but he kept on reading.

She had been part of a small drug-dealing ring and has slowly been working her way up in the gang. She had flipped out one night though after she discovered that drugs weren't the only things they were smuggling in. There were people too. One night they had decided to let her in on this part of their operation since she had successfully passed the rest of their little tests of faith. They had taken her to the place were the people were being held only to find that they were all dead. The shipping container they had been in had run out of air and they had died of oxygen deprivation. Stacie had grown up in a bad part of town and had seen a couple of dead bodies in her time as a result. There was always gang related shootings and drug OD's in her part of the town, she had grown up with it and learned to accept it. But this was different. There were so many of them, all crammed into such a small space. She was shocked when she observed that the lack of oxygen hadn't been the only thing that had lead to the death of these people. Two of them, in the far corner had been shot in the head. Frankie, the right hand of the group's leader, saw her starting at it and pointed out that this was a 'routine process', kill one or two so the others don't get any ideas about causing trouble. That's when she had decided to get out, and to take their whole operation down with her. It had been one thing for her to be involved in importing and dealing cocaine, but it was another thing completely for her to be involved in mass murders.

After her first few discreet meetings with a couple of cops, she was convinced to hang in their for a while, so she could find out about their next imports before getting out. She went along that night and for show was arrested so they wouldn't get any suspicions about who had ratted them out. Well that hadn't worked exactly, Scotty thought to himself. Someone had told. So much for the records being sealed.

* * *

Scotty went through the records of the guys she helped put away. A couple of them had only been on minor charges, so he focused on the bigger ones. And he found them. Two of the guys had been charged with all the same offences including- possession with intent to distribute, assisting in illegal immigration and endangering the lives of others. There was another, more interesting charge he noted closer to the bottom. Murder. The charges had been dropped after the only witness turned up dead. These two mean looked like they must be the ones who had killed the two immigrants on the boat. Forensics wouldn't have exactly helped them much, as the gun they had used was probably somewhere at the bottom of the sea. They knew it had only been one gun as the bullets had matching striations.

The two men in question were Frankie Logan and Dennis Valentini. Frankie had been released six months ago and Dennis, three weeks. Who wanted to bet that they had met up the second Dennis was out? But some aspects of this weren't making sense. Neither of those men could have killed Sharon; they were both in prison at the time. He looked back through Sharon's statement and found something interesting. Frankie had been the right hand man, Dennis the left. Their leader had remained out of prison, his name not even getting called up in the investigation. Frankie and Dennis had remained faithful to their former employee.

The man on the phone had said it had to do with Sharon Gallagher's case. Were these the men that had Lilly? If they were, Scotty knew that these guys wouldn't hesitate about her appearing on the growing list of people they had helped die.

* * *

He briefed the others on what he had found out regarding Sharon Gallagher. Their next step was to find out who knew about her new identity. Scotty got in contact with Special Agent Kurt Roberts and asked him to send over a list of everyone who knew about Stacie's change of identity and then a list of everyone he'd had to contact a few days before when he had gotten Scotty the information about the case.

The information arrived by fax about half an hour later, and Scotty skimmed through both reports, trying to see if anyone had been involved both times. No one had been involved in both of them; most of the people involved in the original change of identity had retired.

* * *

He sighed and leaned onto his desk. He needed Lilly here. She saw these things from a completely different point of view. 'But that's not all,' said an annoying little voice at the back of his mind. 'You want her, its that simple,' it uttered to him in an annoying know-it-all tone. Simple? How was it simple? How could anything as complicated as love is described as simple, he thought? Wait a sec. Love? Was that what it was? He knew that he liked her and that he was attracted to her but he had never thought of it as loving her. Loving Lilly. Could it be so simple? 


	16. The Heart Wants What It Wants

**Chapter Sixteen- The Heart Wants What It Wants**

Lilly felt exhausted. It was impossible for her to get any rest at all as she was too busy listening out for approaching footsteps. She didn't know why but over the last few hours she had been beginning to feel really bad about how she had reacted when Scotty had kissed her. Okay, maybe she did know why she was feeling so down about it. She just didn't want to admit it to herself because she was afraid of what it could mean if she did. She didn't want to admit that maybe there was more to what she felt for him; that maybe it was more than just a crush. She didn't want her feelings to be anymore because she didn't want to get hurt again.

Of the few loves she had had in her life, they always seemed to end in either them breaking her heart or her leaving the other person so that they couldn't break her heart. She had discovered that getting out early didn't help; it still hurt her just as badly, as then she had the guilt of breaking someone's heart when they hadn't done anything to hurt her. She was always looking for something more.

She supposed that in a way she still wanted to believe in fairytales. That the right guy would come along, sweep her off her feet, and take her away to somewhere she'd be safe. But somehow she had always thought it unlikely that something that wonderful would happen to her. She knew she could let herself believe in fairytales, in dreams of a happily ever after. But when those dreams came crashing down around her, would she be able to live with the aftermath?

She thought about it for a few minutes before coming back to the original question in her mind. Where was the harm in admitting it now? If she didn't admit it, it was going to hurt her anyway. Scotty was unlike any guy she'd fallen for before. It seemed his care for her was genuine, but he always respected her need for space. She sighed deeply. The heart wants what it wants. Isn't that what people said? Her heart knew what she wanted, but was she ready to admit it. So many questions, so few answers. She might not know what to do about her feelings, but at least she was closer to realising their true nature (or so she hoped). Then it hit her. The truth was that she really loved Scotty Valens.

**A/N: This chapter's rather short I know, but it didn't really fit in with the next section I was writing which will be in the next chapter. It's up now too, and its longer.**

**Thanks for your reviews!**


	17. Time

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Cold Case and I don't own the FBI or the Witness Protection Act (just so you know lol).**

Chapter Seventeen: Time

Seventeen-year-old Jonathan Adams was cycling down the street faster than he ever had before in his life. He had to be back at the house in thirty minutes or they'd think something was up. And there was no telling what they would do to him if they knew what he was about to do.

All he had wanted was acceptance. He had wanted someone to be proud of him; someone to give a damn about him. So what if it involved being a runner for drug dealers, he had proved he was trustworthy and they had let him in on their secrets, let him into their lives. He had felt accepted. But killing someone? That hadn't been in the job description. It was probably another test of his faith but this was one he was not willing take. He had seen her down in the basement; he had even talked to her. He could tell by looking in her eyes that she was just as afraid of where she was as he was but that she would rather die than let that fear show through.

He knew that they were angry with her, especially the guys she'd hit when they'd taken her from her house. They had wanted to teach her a lesson. But Frankie had told them not too and they had listened. They knew better than to mess with him. Except for Dennis that is. Dennis didn't like it that their boss had left Frankie in charge of this job and that he had had to do more time when they had been in jail.

Time. That was something that was running out here. Frankie had left, said he would be back later that night, that he was leaving Dennis in charge. Stupid mistake. Dennis had told the guys that had been hit by Lilly that she was their 'responsibility' for the afternoon. Jonathan had arrived back just after those men had left the basement. He stopped himself from smirking at them when he saw that they were both bleeding and nursing injuries. That was however until he saw Lilly. She had been hit a few times, the cut on her lip was bleeding again and she had more bruises and cuts than before. They hadn't caused her any injuries that would be life threatening; even they were smarter than that, but they had given her something to 'remember' or so they said before she decided to take them on again.

Jonathan had comforted her when he had seen what they had done, told her not to worry, that he would get someone to help. That's when she had told him whom to ring. Scotty Valens at PPD. So that's what he was doing. He knew that killing her was supposed to be his task, but that was something he could never do. He wasn't going to commit a murder. But if he made this phone call he knew damn well that he could become the victim of one.

Scotty stormed around the interrogation room. He was furious that the man sitting in front of him could have someone had something to do with Lilly's disappearance.

" Haven't you heard the rules of the Witness Protection Program?" he said, trying to control his anger.

The man in front of him, Craig Walter didn't answer. He had refused his right to an attorney, which had been the only thing in the last couple of hours to please Scotty at all.

"Section 11, paragraph 1 states that 'Subject to this section, no person shall knowingly disclose, directly or indirectly, information about the location or a change of identity of a protectee or former protectee,'" he read off the sheet of paper. "Now tell me what part of that don't you understand?"

Craig shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He hadn't meant for any of this too happen. But it had.

"It's not my fault," he tried saying, but the look given to him by the cop was enough to make him stop there.

"Okay well it is. But I didn't mean for anything bad to happen, especially not to Lilly."

"What about Sharon Gallagher. Or should I say Stacie Geldon. You told someone who she was and where she was. And I want to know who you told."

"Look, I swear to you that I don't know. A guy rang up, said he had my daughter and that he would kill her if I didn't tell him what he wanted."

"Why didn't you tell somebody, you work for the friggin' FBI?"

"I just wanted her back and safe, and after it all, I was too afraid of losing my job."

"Well why did you contact them again after we had requested the files on Sharon Gallagher's case?"

"They told me before that if anyone ever was too want access to those files I had to call them or this time it wouldn't just be my daughter they would take."

Someone knocking frantically on the door interrupted them. Scotty almost laughed when he saw Nick panting and cursing; he was desperately out of breath. But all that changed when he heard what Nick said.

"There's someone of the phone for you, he knows where Lilly is."

Scotty ran out of the room and into the main part of the office where is phone was lying on his desk. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Your Scotty Valens?" asked a voice on the other end.

"Yeah that's me, you said you know where Lilly is?" Oh please, he thought to himself, let her be alive.

"Yeah I do and you have to hurry." He told Scotty the address of the old house.

"Is she alright, have you seen her?"

"She's a bit bruised but apart from that she's alright."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah. She told me to tell you she's sorry."

"What for?"

"I don't know, she just said tell Scotty I'm sorry."

Shortly after that Scotty hung up the phone and made another call, summoning all available units and a couple of ambulances to the address he had been given. He just hoped that they wouldn't be too late.

**A/N: Yeah it's a bit of a cliffhanger, but it shouldn't be too long before the next chapters up.**


	18. Hold On

**Chapter 18- Hold On**

Lilly was in pain. Her head hurt from where he had hit her and her lip was bleeding again, she was sure of it. Her head was pounding, like someone was driving a jackhammer into it and she felt quite nauseous.But it was worth it she supposed. They hadn't exactly walked out without a scratch and there had been two of them.

Now they were coming for her. Jonathan would see to that. She had known he wasn't all-bad, he was just a messed up kid, that's all. Her thoughts were interrupted here by the sounds of someone coming down the stairs. The door opened and she saw him, the same man who had given her the phone earlier to talk to Scotty. She had assumed he was their ringleader.

"Jesus Christ," he said when he saw her face. That wasn't supposed to have happened.

"Bloody Valentini," he said under his breath, "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch."

He opened his mouth to say something to Lilly but was interrupted when his cell phone rang.

"Logan," he answered. "You're joking. I knew we shouldn't have trusted the little rat. Everything's screwed up now, you moron. Bring him back to the house, I'll deal with this myself."

He stomped out of the room, clearly quite furious. He slammed the door behind him so hard that the latch didn't click into place properly and it slowly began to open again.

Slowly Lilly pulled herself to her feet. She leant against the wall for support and calmed herself down. Maybe she should stay here? If Jonathan had made it to the phone Scotty would be here soon. But what if he hadn't? This might be her only chance to get away, and she couldn't lose it. Making up her mind she slowly walked over to the door, careful not to make any sounds.

She opened the door and looked around. The room she had been in had been connected to a large basement. Apart from two large containers in one corner the room was empty. She started to walk over to them but stopped when she heard yelling coming from upstairs. While they were distracted by whatever argument that was taking place, she might be able to get out.

She took care walking up the old wooden stairs and opening the door at the top of them. The voices were louder, Lilly now able to hear some of the words that they were shouting.

"…you stupid bastard, you ratted us out to the cops. What the fuck are we supposed to do now you arsehole?"

She breathed a small sigh of relief, Jonathan had done it; he had called Scotty. She started to walk but stopped when she heard them start yelling again.

"What are we supposed to with her now huh? She was supposed to be yours. After all this was over and done with you were supposed to be the one who blew her fucking brains out."

The yelling paused for a moment and through the wall Lilly could feel the tension of the room.

She heard the sounds of someone being slammed into a wall. She had to see what was going on. She walked over to the door that had been left open, just slightly, and peered through the small crack. She saw one of the guys hit an already bleeding Jonathan into the wall again. What she saw then sent chills down her spine. PC Hughes. That son of a bitch, he was the one who had brought this case to her attention in the first place.

"Wait. I know what you can do." Lilly could just see the guy who was speaking now. She was fairly certain it was the one who had been talking to her in the basement just a few minutes ago.

He pulled Jonathan onto his feet. "You can go down there and kill her now. Right now."

He pulled a gun from the waistband of his pants and went to hand it to Jonathan.

Jonathan took a step back from him, clearly a bold move. "I can't do it I can't kill her." He was shaking now, beads of sweat running down his face.

"Make your mind up kid. Either you kill her, or I'll kill you both."

"I'm not going to do it," Jonathan said weakly.

"Alright then you've made your choice," he raised the gun and cocked it, the barrel pressed to Jonathan's head.

A thousand thoughts shot through Lilly's mind. She wanted to do something, she felt compelled to do something, but she couldn't move. He wouldn't do it, he was just playing wasn't he.

She watched Jonathan squeeze his eyes shut as the man's finger clamped onto the trigger and pulled it back painfully slowly. With one bang, one bullet, one second it was all over. Blood and brain matter covered the back wall. She turned to run but was stopped abruptly when she come into contact with someone.

"You're not going anywhere." His hands clamped around her wrists and pushed her backwards through the door.

"I think she enjoyed your little show. What do you say we give her one of her own? It would be a shame for the cops to get her back alive after all this."

"Definitely," said the other man, wiping Jonathan's blood from his own face.

She saw the gun coming towards her, felt a sharp pain as it struck her head. Then she saw and felt nothing.

* * *

When she awoke the first thing she was aware of was the sound of running water. She could feel the coldness start to soak through her clothes and the shivers that went through her body at this revelation caused her head to pound. Slowly she opened her eyes. What she saw made her gasp and made the man beside her chuckle.

"I thought for a moment you were going to sleep right through this. Glad you woke up, that would have been a shame. Well not for you." Before her stood Jonathan's killer. He was about to become hers as well.

"Well I'll leave you to it, I can't be hanging around her when the cops show up."

With that he left. She began to take in her current situation. After a few seconds of surveying where she was and how hopeless her situation had become she wished that she had remained unconscious. She was lying in a bathtub, her legs tied to a hook on the wall shaping her body into an almost perfect 90 angle. Her hands were tied in front of her. She tried to reach her feet but at this angle they were just out of her reach. She then tried pulling on the hook, hoping that it might give in. But it didn't.

The water level was rising and she contracted her stomach muscles so she could hold herself out of the water a little longer. But that was no use. Her muscles were too tired from lack of proper food and rest and they gave way. She took one deep breath and fell into the rising water, the level of which now over-took her head. She had never been able to hold her breath for that long underwater and right now she was breaking her own record. Her lungs were aching and felt like they were going to explode. She felt dizziness come over her but she fought it back. She opened her eyes and through the water everything was blurry, all she could make out was the light of the globe that hung from the ceiling. She closed her eyes again. She could feel vibrations through the floor and could hear voices, were they saying her name? She opened her eyes just long enough to see someone standing over her. She couldn't hold on any longer. Her eyelids slid shut and as everything faded away.

**A/N: Another little cliff-hanger, although it shouldn't be long before the next update, I don't wanna leave you hanging too long!**


	19. Whisper

**Chapter 19: Whisper**

_Fallen angels at my feet,  
Whispered voices at my ears,  
Death before my eyes,  
__Lying next to me I fear,  
__She beckons me, shall I give in  
__Upon my end shall I begin?  
__Forsaking all I've fallen for,  
__I rise to meet the end_

_ Whisper, Evanescence_

Scotty ran out of the building, opting to take the stairs instead on the elevator hoping it would be faster. He ran out over to his car and jumped in slamming the blue light onto the roof. He was lucky it still worked, doing cold cases now it was very rarely needed.

He drove out to the address, and with the speeds he was doing and laws he was breaking he was damn lucky to have the blue light.

It took twenty minutes to reach the site, and when he arrived he was greeted by only one other patrol car, no others had arrived yet. As Scotty got out of his car to go over to the patrol car another two arrived. He knew he should wait for the rest that were on their way, but he didn't have time. The call had said that he was to hurry.

Scotty and the six officers that had now joined him started moving towards the house. It was an older style two-storey house with a broken up wooden veranda lining the from of the house and white paint peeling from its walls.

He motioned for two of the officers to go around the back, and the carefully walked up the front steps. He could hear voices inside and they were coming towards the door. Just then the rest of the cavalry arrived, four patrol cars closely followed by two ambulances.

Whoever was inside knew by now that something was going on and he heard heavy footsteps start off in the other direction. Everything that happened next was sort of a blur. He moved out of the way quickly as the door was broken down. Gunfire was exchanged and people moved to check the stairway that looked like it led towards a basement.

He had to find Lilly. He ran up the stairs yelling out her name. He was surprised to hear the sound of running water coming out of one of the rooms. He ran over to find out its source.

He swung open the door and what he saw sent chills down his spine. Carelessly, he dropped his gun to the floor and ran over to the bathtub and pulled out of the water an unconscious Lilly. At least he hoped that's all she was. He didn't know what he'd do if she was dead. He pulled her onto the floor beside him and checked her airway to make sure it was clear. He listened for breathing.

Oh god. She wasn't breathing. Tears filled up in his eyes as he began to feel for a pulse. He knew they had medics who were trained for this kind of thing but the time they took to get her could be the difference between her living and dying.

He then checked for a pulse. It was there. It was faint but it was there.

He pinched her nose and breathed into her mouth, a couple of quick deep breathes. Her chest heaved upwards and her eyes opened, as she gasped for air.

She looked straight up into his eyes and through her arms around his neck. It was lucky that at that moment she wrapped his arms around her back because her head felt light.

She leaned her head against his neck and he felt warm tears land on shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into his ear, "I'm so sorry."

He leaned back and looked her into face, only noticing now the bruises that covered it. He then wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

He lifted her up into his arms so he could carry he outside to the waiting ambulances. He was met outside the bathroom by a couple of officers who said that the house had been searched and that everything was now secure. He then continued down the stairs and towards the front door. As they walked past one of the rooms Lilly turned her head so she could see inside, still wondering if Jonathan's death had been a dream, or a nightmare for that matter.

She shuddered as she saw the blood that covered the back wall; his death had been no dream. Scotty felt the shudder and decided not to press her with what had happened now, there would be plenty of time for questions later.

He carried her out the ambulance where he left her for a moment while they checked her out. He went over to Stillman, Vera & Jeffries so he could fill them in on what had taken place.

Then he went back to Lilly who was sitting in the back of the ambulance, a blanket wrapped tightly around her.

"Hey," he said as he sat down beside her, "what did they have to say?"

"They don't think it's anything too serious, but they have to take me back to the hospital for x-rays."

"I'm coming with you then." He reached down and grabbed her hand and held it tightly in his.

"Thanks Scotty."

A few minutes later they were ready to go. The trip to the hospital took about half an hour and Scotty sat by her holding her hand the whole time.

When they arrived they were separated while she went for her x-rays. Luckily the ER wasn't particularly busy that day; otherwise the hour-long wait reserved for Scotty could have been much longer.

Finally, after another fifteen minutes he was told he was allowed to see her. They had decided to keep her in over-night just too make sure, apparently she'd taken quite a beating from the guys.

He walked into her room only to find that she was fast asleep. He dragged the chair out of the corner of the room over to her bedside. He sat down beside her, and for a few moments he just watched her. He leaned over and gently brushed the hair away from her forehead before pressing a kiss to it.

He held onto her hand and found himself yawning. He hadn't really realised how tiring the last few days had been. Slowly he leaned forward on the edge of her bed, promising himself that he'd only close his eyes for a couple of minutes. Ten seconds later he was out like a light.

**A/N: Alright, not much more to go now! Thanks again to everyone who's been reviewing, you're awesome!**


	20. Train Wreck

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cold Case or the characters; nor do I own 'train-wreck', that belongs to Sarah McLachlan. **

**Chapter 20: Train Wreck**

_Your love in all it's finery  
Tear up the darkness all around me  
Until I can breathe again_  
_Until I believe again_

Lilly awoke to a room filled with a delightful spectrum of colours. She could smell the perfume that wafted around the room.

She tried to move, to sit up properly so that she could get up and look at some of the tags and see whom they were from, but was surprised to feel something restricting her movements. She looked down and found the cause of her problems. Scotty Valens had fallen asleep on her lap.

He looked so cute when he was asleep she thought to herself a smile creeping over her face. Hell, he's always cute.

She lay back on the pillows, staring up at the ceiling. He hadn't known what she'd meant when she'd told him she was sorry. She wasn't saying it about what had happened to her, where she'd ended up. She'd meant she was sorry for pulling away, for putting him through pain.

Now she didn't know what to do. She knew what she wanted to do; she wanted to be with him. It had all seemed simpler when she had thought she would never see him again. Yet here he was, asleep in her hospital, half of him on her bed.

What had happened over the last few days? It wasn't that she didn't remember; it was just that she didn't quite understand what any of it had to do with anything at all.

Lilly felt movement on her bed and was Scotty wearily lift his head up off the bed.

"Hey," he said sleepily.

"Yeah, good morning, or afternoon, I'm not sure which it is."

"Wow," he remarked as he looked around the room.

"What?"

"I didn't know you had friends," he said trying hard to suppress a smile that persistently begged to be shown.

"Oh shut it," she said leaning forward and hitting him hard on the arm.

"Ouch, shouldn't have done that," she said quickly lying back down. She had forgotten the part where the doctor had mentioned she had bruised ribs.

"You okay?" he said quickly forgetting the pain in his arm. She might be injured but she could still inflict a bit of pain on a person.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just forgot about my bruised ribs." Slowly she slid up into a half sitting position in an effort to be comfortable.

"How long till I can get out of here?" she said. She'd never been fond of hospitals.

"What, don't you like the shiny white walls, bad food and smell of cleaning products?"

"Oh well they're all great," she said sarcastically, "but I would love to get home to my cats." At the thought of them her eyes went wide. "Shit, are they alright?"

He moved closer to her and sat beside her on the bed. "Relax Lil, they're fine. Boswell brought them over after they had been processed by forensics and they are at my place."

Her face lit up with a smile and she leaned out and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the check. Embarrassed by her sudden showing of emotion she pulled back a bit and tried to ease back into the conversation they had been having. "I thought you didn't like cats Scotty. I know Kite never liked them much."

"Well I guess they sort of grow on you, especially once they've taken over your house."

"Did you let them sleep on your bed?"

"Yeah the one night I did sleep. Why?"

Lilly laughed, "Well now they'll think that they pretty much own the place. Thanks for taking care of them. It means a lot."

"No problem. Oh and speaking of Kite he rang when he heard you'd gone missing. He was worried."

"Knowing Kite he was probably only worried about how it would look publicly if his ex-girlfriend turned up dead. He wouldn't have been worried about me"

"Well then he was the only one."

Lilly was slightly shocked when she felt him reach down and grab her hand.

"I'm sorry about what happened that night when I kissed you. I didn't mean to force you into anything I just…" he was cut-off there as Lilly reached up and captured his lips with hers. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but Scotty would have sworn that they were the best few seconds off his life.

Lilly pulled away, her cheeks red with embarrassment. What if the last few days had changed his mind? What if she had just made a huge mistake? These thoughts of doubt were erased almost immediately as he leaned down and kissed her deeply and sensually.

They were interrupted by a voice in the doorway of the room. "Sorry to interrupt but I have a these for Lilly Rush." The nurse walked in and handed her a bunch of flowers with a tag written in neat cursive writing. It read-

_Dear Lil,  
__ Hope your feeling better. I'm sorry I couldn't come down and see you but we've been really busy interviewing and filing charges against some of the guys from last night. You've been issued with 3 weeks leave and that's not up for debate._

_See you in three weeks,  
__Stillman._

Lilly laughed softly as she finished it. She now had three weeks leave that was not up for debate. What was she going to do for three weeks? While her mind was busy contemplating possibilities Scotty has tried to get her attention several times. Finally he succeeded.

"Huh?" she responded her mind still going over the three-week thing.

"Who's it from?" Scotty said painfully slowly making sure she took in every syllable of his sentence. She was totally off on another planet.

"Oh it's from Stillman. I've got three weeks leave now."

"Well you didn't expect to come back to work straight away did you? I mean your black and blue and have bruised ribs. You wouldn't have been much use to anyone like this."

Though she wanted to argue she knew it was pointless, he was right.

"Well when can I get out of here?"

"Sometime this afternoon."

After a little while Scotty got up and left the room so he could get something to eat. He had offered to get something for Lilly but she had politely refused. She wasn't feeling hungry.

She lay back and stared at the ceiling. She didn't know what was going to happen now, how things would work out in her life. She didn't know how things were going to work out with Scotty or whether he would just become another one of Lilly's failed attempts at humanity. But she did know she had a chance to try and make something with him, and she wasn't going to let that pass her by.

_I've no fear at all  
__To fall so deep into you  
__Loose myself completely  
__In your sweet embrace  
__All my pain's erased _

_And your mouth, it's all that I wish  
__Mercy of your lips, just one kiss  
__Until I can breathe again  
__Until I can sing again _

_ Trainwreck- Sarah McLachlan_

**THE END**

**A/N: Well that concludes this story for now. I have an idea for a sequel and will hopefully start work on it soon. Thank you to everyone who has read and/or reviewed this story, your reviews make my day!**


End file.
